The Key to My Heart
by Erudit
Summary: It's not easy to be a demon in love. Especially if your beloved is only ten years old, and you are supposed to rule an empire. YYY - Finally: an update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Key to My Heart – Chapter One**

**Author:** Erudit

**Pairings:** YY/Y; S/J, M/B mentioned

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, AU!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Atemu left... that's all I have to say. Would he have done that if I had anything to say on this matter. No! So: no I don't own anything. This is written for the sole purpose of making me and whoever likes my stories happy.

**Intro:** There are two kinds of demons: Those that never learn to love and have one affair after the other because of their cravings for sexual contact and those who once in their life meet their soul mate to cherish and keep safe. Atemu, who is mostly just known as Yami, always knew he belonged to the second kind. Ever since he has been born, about two thousand or more years ago, amethyst eyes have hunted his dreams.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Blablabla_- Thoughts

/blablabla/- Yami and Yugi talking through mind link (won't be happening for a while)

"blablabla"- normal talking

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue:**

Blazing red and yellow flames shot out of the carriage as it tumbled heavily down the hill after a brutal impact. Anguished cries could be heard from the inside. The door was forcefully broken open, a young woman tumbled out of it, a small bundle cradling in her arms. Two men followed with raised swords to defend the small group from the attackers.

The two black horses which had minutes before pulled the carriage uphill tried to get up from their fallen position to escape the flames. An old man, his tricolored, slight greyish hair stood in all directions and made him look like a porcupine, did his best to cut the horses loose. When he finally succeeded, they stormed off and disappeared into the forest, running back to their stables.

"Come on, father! Hurry up!" One of the younger men yelled.

The old man followed the other three people, limping. He had hurt his leg in the fall. They tried to hide in the forest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Up on the hill a small group of men watched the happenings with evil laughs.

"I didn't know how great this new power was until I saw what it did to this carriage." A dark-haired, slim man stated, his eyes resting on his raised right hand thoughtfully.

"Did you see their faces?" Another yelled with a shrill laugh. "I'd like to drink in their fear. Nothing's better than that!"

"Then kill them." The slim, black-haired man stated, turning his back to the fire that still burned down the hill. "I've no more need for these mortals anyways. All I wanted to do is test my new power." He left the group, walking in a slow fashion, almost as if he was already looking for some other people to bring pain to. "Don't take too long." He reminded the group.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yihaaa!" The group of thieves yelled, all of them laughing wildly as they reached the mortals they'd been hunting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think I like this new power." The dark-haired man up on the hill said, looking once more at his right hand. Flames danced across his fingers. He watched them with mild fascination, intense grey eyes glowing red from time to time. Then he vanished into the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been much too easy to kill the two men with their swords. Metal was no use against magic. The small group of thieves was now searching for the other two people, the old man and the woman. One of them sniffed the air. "I think they are over there. I can smell the fear." A hysterical giggle could be heard.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Another dark voice teased. A sob could be heard to their left. With a grin the group stepped closer to the origin of it. The woman broke out of the bushes, trying to run away. She was easily caught. The bundle of clothes flew out of her hands as she fell with a scream. Her blood drenched the clothes.

The group turned away, some of them laughing, others licking their lips and basking in the fear that now rested in the forest. They were about to go searching for the old man when suddenly a child started to cry softly right next to them. They turned around surprised, a sick smile on their faces.

In the bundle, carefully wrapped up in clothes, lay a young boy, not even one year old.

"He's mine. He'll taste delicious. You can have the others." One of the men said as they slowly closed in on their newest victim.

"And on what right do you base your silly claim?" Another asked.

"I'm second in command."

"Maybe the boss would like it himself. We should bring it to him as a gift."

"He didn't appear to be interested."

"Give it to me!"

"NO! It's mine!"

They started quarrelling.

They boy stopped crying and watched them with big, bright amethyst eyes. He began sucking his thumb.

Then somebody stepped out of the forest and picked up the young boy softly. He was cradled in strong arms and fell back asleep.

"Fools." Crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

The person and the young boy had long since disappeared when the group of thieves had finally decided on who would get the child.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where have you been, Yami?" Seth, also known as the high priest, wanted to know. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He gracefully jumped down the rock, his blue cloak propelling around him. Without a sound he landed right next to the other.

"Obviously you didn't look everywhere." Yami corrected amusedly. He continued walking back to the palace.

"What do you have there?" Seth, asked and indicated to the red-brown bundle of clothes in Yami's arms. Yami shifted the bundle so that the face of a young boy appeared. Said boy yawned cutely as he woke, and rubbed his eyes.

"Who is that?" Seth exclaimed in surprise.

"That's the boy I told you about." Yami said. Crimson eyes turned soft when they met the boy's amethyst ones.

"That's him? He's already born? Why didn't you tell me?" Seth bent down to closely examine the boy.

"I did. You just never listen." Yami stated. He smiled when the young boy suddenly started playing with one of his golden bangs.

"He's cute. If I didn't already have a pup to take care of…" Seth trailed of. Crimson eyes narrowed as Yami growled at him. "Woah, woah. Chill out. I'm not so stupid as to touch something you've been looking for all this time."

"Good. You wouldn't live for long if you tried." Yami stated. "And I really don't want to deal with your heart-broken boyfriend."

The high priest chuckled.

"What is my father doing right now?" Yami asked, but he didn't sound all-too-interested.

"Either he is killing one of the lower demons or he has once again called out for one of his whores." Seth stated crossly.

Yami sighed. "I wish he wouldn't do that." It was a well-known fact that those demons that were able to fall in love couldn't understand how others just slept around.

"You could just kill him, you know." Seth reminded him gently. As demons didn't pass away it was customary in the demonic realm that the prince eventually killed his father and took over the throne himself. At least if he was strong enough to do so. And Yami most certainly was. He was the most powerful demon that was currently walking the earth.

"You know fully well that I have no desire to sit on the throne." Yami said crossly. They had had this talk too many times. "I rather travel around with you and the others, fight those lowlifes that think they can overthrow us, and improve my knowledge and skills than ruling this country myself."

"You may one day need to sit on the throne if you want to keep him save." Seth stated, and indicated the child in Yami's arms. The arms tightened protectively.

"If the need arises, I will kill my father, rest assured. I will not let anybody hurt this one." Yami said grimly, red eyes glowing dangerously with the promise. He would kill anybody that even just thought about hurting the boy.

Seth smiled. "Should we show the others?"

Yami shook his head. "No. I don't want anybody to know about it yet. Will you keep it a secret, from Jou even?" Seth looked unhappy but nodded anyways. He always kept his promises. Nobody would find out about this boy's importance.

"Thank you." Yami looked at the boy once more, a pensive look upon a face. "Do you think it's true?" he then wanted to know. "That we can only fall in love with one person in our entire life?" Seth didn't answer. He couldn't honestly say. But from what others had told them it was true.

"It would mean that whenever our loved-ones die, we would just wilt away. It is said that you cannot live with a broken heart." Yami continued.

"He won't die." Seth assured.

"What if they try to use him against me?" Yami asked unsurely.

"You won't let that happen. You'll keep him save." Seth reassured. "And we'll teach him magic. He'll become strong. He'll defeat those that threaten his life. Don't worry. You should be happy to have finally found him. You've been looking for so long."

Yami nodded. "But I've felt his presence for some time already. It's strange…he is still so small and already I can feel how he affects me."

"That's because you are bonded with your soul. His soul automatically responds to yours. That's what true love is about. It doesn't matter how old the other is, what the other looks like…as long as he is safe, you will be happy." Seth explained softly, his eyes turning distant as he thought back to the time when Jono had been born.

Yami smiled. "One day I'll tell him my true name. And with that I'll be bound to him forever." In the demonic realm the name gave you power over a person. You could only call those by their real name that were beneath you in station. Yami's real name was Atemu. Everybody knew it but nobody dared to call him such. It would mean death. Atemu would not tolerate being called by his real name by any other than the little boy in his arms. Not even his father dared to offend him such. It was their way to show respect. He was called Yami, just as Seth was called Seto by those beneath him. Ryou was mostly called Bakura, even by Yami and Seth although they were his friends. Some also called him tomb-robber. It was a title he had gained a long time ago. Back then, Seth had also been called high priest. Jou could also be named Jono, and the last of their group, a sandy-haired boy with lilac eyes was called Marik. Nobody remembered his real name anymore. He even forgot it himself. Some would call him grave-keeper, though.

"Where will he live until it is time?" Seth wanted to know.

"I already have a plan." They entered the castle and Yami directed their steps into the dungeons.

"To the whores?" Seth asked surprised.

"To my mother. She will care for him." Yami explained. "No whore will dare to touch him that way. You know she is the highest-ranking concubine in the palace."

"That's because she is your mother. She should have been queen." Seth stated heatedly.

Yami just smiled wryly. "Yes. She should have. But maybe one day she will be queen-mother."

"Why don't you give him to some higher-ranked demons, though? He would be safer then. You know your father wants to sleep with all his whores." Seth objected.

"He would draw too much attention to himself. People would wonder why I was interested in him. I want him to be safe. My mother will keep him safe. I already told her about it." Yami answered tensely.

"You already talked to her? When did that happen? You just told me about him now! Why am I always the last to know the important things?" Seth began whining.

Yami chuckled softly at his friend's antics. Sometimes you couldn't tell that they were already several thousand years old. "I told you, remember? You just never listen to me when Jou is in the room."

Seth blushed. "Sorry about that. I suppose I'm not as good a friend as I always think myself to be."

"Don't worry, you are." Yami assured.

"You will soon experience this, too, you know." Seth added with a grin. "Once he is a little bit older, I'm quite sure you'll be distracted."

"We'll see." Yami said. They reached the concubines' chambers and entered. They stopped talking immediately. Most whores couldn't be trusted. They'd do anything for money.

"Yami!" Luckily Atemu's mother was the first who saw them. Most of the time it was Teana, and Yami wasn't really fond of the girl. It was clear that her wish was to become his queen. Yami didn't like people who were only after money or a title. Sadly, the concubines were taught from early on that the only way for them to survive was to find a man. They couldn't stay concubines forever. Even demons grew older (slowly but steadily), and eventually there would be better-looking whores, and especially not as experienced whores to replace them. Teana was still young, as she was about thousand years old, but she had already pleased a lot of men, and was slowly becoming unattractive for the more powerful demons. For those demons that used to sleep around, it was a thrill to sleep with a virgin. They preferred those to the more experienced ones. One day Teana wouldn't have any customers left.

"Hello mother!" Yami greeted. Even though his mother had been the one to name him Atemu, she wasn't allowed to call him by his birth-name.

"Is that him?" She stepped closer, her crimson eyes smiling softly down at the child in Yami's arms. "What's his name?"

Yami thought about it for a few minutes. He knew as a fact that the boy's family hadn't had time to name the child yet. "Yugi." He then finally announced. Game. That would make a splendid name. Yami loved games.

"It's a beautiful name." Yami's mother agreed, a smile playing on her lips. "Do you like it, too, little one?" she asked the boy. Little Yugi just looked at her with big eyes, and then he began sucking his thumb again.

"He's pretty quiet." Seth stated disappointed.

"Well, I would have liked to see you talk great speeches in his age." Yami mocked. He handed the little angel to his mother.

"Bwhoo." Yugi protested, and stared accusingly back at Yami. Seth laughed while Yami looked down at Yugi, guilt already plaguing him.

"Let's get going, or you'll never leave him with your mother." Seth exclaimed, and dragged Yami outside. "Besides, I think Teana is about to return to the chambers." That had the desired effect. Yami didn't even think of remaining in the concubines' quarters.

"We will meet again, Yugi. When the time is right." He softly said, as they went to their own quarters to pack their things. It was time they left the palace again. The pharaoh was really getting on their nerves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, I really hope you like this story as much as you like my others! I think it is a really nice-sized chapter, too. Not too long and not too short.

**Please review!** (I won't put up the next chapter unless I get at least ten reviews! _Erudit looks at audience with big puppy eyes_.)

In case it was unclear (which it probably was), I'll tell you once again the characters' real names and the names they can also be called by:

**Real name: ------ Other Names:**

Atemu------ Yami, Prince (later on: Pharaoh) Yami

Seth ------ Seto, High Priest (and many other names by Jou)

Jou ------- Jono (mutt, pup and others by Seth)

Marik -------- Grave-Keeper

Ryou --------- Bakura, Tomb-Robber

I'm sorry I make everything so complicated, especially as I sometimes used Egyptian names as the real ones and then I used the Japanese as the real ones…sigh. Actually I just wanted to have those names that I like better to be the ones they were named by. Most of the time they'll be called by the first names (except Bakura: he will be called Ryou only by Yugi, and Yami: only Yugi will be allowed to call him Atemu). When the group talks to strangers, though, they will mostly be called by the other names. In my story they won't have a last name.

If you have any other questions, please tell me. I'll try to answer them either in my story or as an answer to your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Key to My Heart – Chapter Two**

**Author:** Erudit

**Pairings:** YY/Y; S/J, M/B mentioned

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **Sexual Content!

**Rating:** M

**Thank you so much for your great reviews!** I hadn't expected to get such a response. I'm really happy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Blablabla_- Thoughts

/blablabla/- Yami and Yugi talking through mind link

"blablabla"- normal talking

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He is barely six, surely you can not honestly mean?"

"Do I look as if I was joking? Now go out of my way, whore, and let me take him!"

"But why must it be him? You could have anybody else…"

"I am the pharaoh! I have no desire to sleep with something that has already shared my subjects' beds!"

"Akhenaden-"

"How dare you insult me thus! You might be my son's mother, whore, but you have no say in this country as long as I rule it! Mention my name again, and you won't live to see the sun rise the next day!"

"Please don't take the boy, my pharaoh. He's still too young…"

"The sooner he learns his place in this world, the better. Now bring him to me!"

"But-"

"Enough! If he isn't standing in front of me in five seconds, you'll all meet the Guillotine!"

Yugi decided at that moment to make his appearance. He'd hidden behind the corner when the pharaoh had entered the dungeons, knowing what could happen to a child once the pharaoh had set his eyes on him or her. Apparently his hiding hadn't been enough, though, as the pharaoh had requested his services as soon as he had entered the concubines' quarters. Yugi was horrified of the thought of the king touching him but he was sure it was a lot better than all the concubines having to suffer because of him not doing his job. He'd grown up with the whores; he'd always known that one day it would be his turn to serve the country, as Teana always called it. He just hadn't expected that day to arrive so soon.

"I'm ready, my pharaoh." Yugi stated obediently, his head lowered, and his limbs trembling. "Please do not harm them."

"That is very wise of you, boy. I see that you don't lack your sense of duty as some older whores do." The pharaoh glared one last time at the mother of his son, and then left the room, Yugi on his heels.

Yugi could barely keep up with the king; he was small, even for his age. He didn't have time to look at the rooms and pictures they were passing by, even though he had wished to see them ever since he had been a little child. The concubines, especially the prince's mother, hadn't allowed him to leave the dungeons in fear of the pharaoh seeing him. But obviously even their cautiousness hadn't helped.

The pharaoh suddenly stopped in front of a door, and Yugi just barely avoided running into him. Servants opened the door, and Yugi was ushered inside.

"I want him done in half an hour. I'll be waiting for him in my chambers." That said, the pharaoh turned around and left.

Yugi was let to a bathtub, where several slaves tried to cleanse him of the dirt that stuck to his skin. His hair was rinsed and dried with a few spells, and his nails were cut and polished. Once the water was satisfactorily dirty, Yugi was allowed to step out of the tub. He was rubbed dry with large fluffy towels, and at that moment Yugi even mused that if he always got treated like that when having to sleep with somebody, then maybe the entire thing wasn't as bad as he had thought.

Yugi was dressed with fine clothes, and then was shrouded in a cloud of perfume. He started coughing and his eyes watered as he tried to escape the intense smell of various perfumes that were apparently all to the king's liking.

When he was finally able to breathe again, the servants decided that he was ready for the pharaoh. He was let to a large room, his legs trembling once again, cold sweat gathering at his temples. He knew from the other concubines that the pharaoh liked it rough. It would hurt a lot.

The doors that led to the pharaoh's private chambers were pulled open, and Yugi slowly stepped inside, even though he would have much rather run away. His entire body was shaking as he sat down on the floor in front of the pharaoh.

"So you're finally ready, boy." The king said from his position on the bed. "Come now, I've entertained myself enough with the thoughts of having you. It's time that my dreams finally come true."

Yugi didn't move an inch. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Had the pharaoh meant that he should join him in bed? Suddenly he was grabbed by an invisible hand (magic), yanked in the air, and landing right on top of the pharaoh, his belly meeting with something hard.

"Yes." The pharaoh moaned, as the boy made contact with his hard member. Yugi lay stiff in the position he had landed in, his eyes widening. Then he felt legs curl around him, and push him hard into the pharaoh, more precisely onto the pharaoh's erection. The pharaoh moaned in pleasure, pulling the boy closer, and releasing him a little bit just to harshly pull him closer once again.

Yugi watched the entire thing rather perplexed, not understanding what was going on. Was the king in pain? Why had he closed his eyes and was moaning? It couldn't be sex…Teana had told him many stories about it, all involving the hard member that he could feel himself being pressed to inserting his own body. The pharaoh and he himself were still fully closed; it couldn't be sex, could it?

"Oh yes." The pharaoh moaned again, and then suddenly released Yugi from the tight hold his legs had had him in. He spread his legs wide, and moved the large bulge directly in front of Yugi's nose. Yugi blinked. Was he supposed to be doing something?

"Open my pants, now!" The pharaoh hissed, his voice sounding hoarse and strained. Yugi immediately did is told, although it was difficult to with the giant bulge filling the otherwise wide pants. He accidentally brushed the pharaoh's erection, when pulling down the pants. The king groaned.

"Touch it!" Yugi looked towards the erection, not sure if the pharaoh was talking about that or something else. He didn't understand what he was supposed to do. Teana had always told him he didn't have to do anything. He was supposed to lie on his stomach, and the pharaoh should enter him somehow…

"Touch it now, boy!" The king yelled angrily, his yellow eyes throwing daggers at Yugi, even though they were at the moment shrouded with lust. Yugi tentatively grabbed the erection, now faintly remembering a story of how to please men without actually having sex with them. Maybe if he did it good enough the pharaoh wouldn't want to sleep with him?

"Oh yes!" large hands gripped the sheets, as Yugi's small hands moved up and down what he thought was a giant erection. But then again he'd never seen any before. Maybe it was the normal size. "Good; go faster boy. Faster!"

Yugi did as told, just to suddenly tumble of the pharaoh, as the older had raised his hips in desperation. "Hurry! Go faster! Don't dawdle!" The pharaoh panted, his face taking on a red color, sweat gathering on his face, arms and chest. Only now Yugi realized that the king wore no shirt. Apparently he had rid himself of it before Yugi had entered the room.

Yugi awkwardly continued to move his hands up and down the length of the erection, stopping every few seconds when he felt the member trembling. "Good god, will you just continue without hesitating boy! Do you want to make me angry?"

Yugi shook his head although the other couldn't see as his eyes were clenched shut in frustration. "Now you'll use your mouth! I've waited long enough."

Yugi squeaked at the thought of having to take any body parts of the king into his mouth. Yellow eyes opened angrily, and Yugi obediently lowered his head so that his mouth was right on top of the tip. He shuddered unconsciously, and tried to breath slowly to calm himself. The erection twitched, and he would have jumped away in surprise had the pharaoh's legs not suddenly closed around him once again. He was pushed against the erection, his open mouth filled with a rather large part of the stiff member. He started gagging, and tried to pull free. He couldn't breathe. But the pharaoh just roughly pulled him closer, and he could feel the erection starting to vibrate in his mouth. He moved his lips, and flailed his arms wildly, hoping to break free.

"Yes!" The pharaoh yelled loudly, and Yugi felt something wet and slippery enter his mouth. He was released in that second, and immediately moved away from the pharaoh, sputtering all the time, trying to get out of his mouth whatever it had just been that had entered it. What in the name of Ra had happened? Yugi tried to cleanse his mouth with his hands but it didn't help. He couldn't get rid of the taste.

"You did that very well, boy. Although I think I'll have to teach you some things. But we still have the entire night before us, don't we." The pharaoh said, his voice still sounding somewhat breathless and hoarse. "Come back to me." he then ordered.

Yugi closed his eyes for a second, taking a shuddering breath to steady himself. He never wanted something horrible like that to happen ever again. He'd thought he'd die when he couldn't take in air because of the erection in his mouth.

"Come back now!" the king barked. Yugi slowly crept over to the large man, who still lay sprawled out on the bed. He could see the member twitching, and suddenly it rose and got hard again. How had that happened? Did it have a life of its own? The king sat up and pulled Yugi right in front of the erection once again. "I think it's time we get you undressed."

Yugi stiffened and his eyes widened at the words. He'd thought he wouldn't have to sleep with the king. "Just the thought of being inside you makes me hard again." The pharaoh whispered into Yugi's ear, as he expertly rid Yugi of his clothes. Yugi trembled when he felt the pharaoh's large hands touch him. First on his back and stomach, and then they slowly went further south.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly, his hands forming fists. "Please don't." He muttered. Goosebumps rose on his arms, legs and stomach. He'd never been so afraid in his life. "Please." He began begging, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He wanted the other to stop. He didn't like the way that the king was touching him.

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy yourself. All my concubines do." The king whispered, and then turned the two of them around. Yugi could feel the giant, hard erection pressing against his back. He whimpered. He didn't want to sleep with the king. His hands gripped the sheet so hard that his knuckles turned white. He didn't even realize how his lower lip started bleeding where he bit it. All he could feel, was the warm body pressed against him. In his thoughts he prayed to every deity he knew about that the pharaoh wouldn't enter him. He tried to wriggle free but stopped when he felt the king moan in pleasure. Apparently that was not the right way to get the king to leave him alone.

The pharaoh was just about to enter him, Yugi felt the body behind him pull away slightly and stiffening in apprehension, when suddenly the door flew open.

"Father!" Yami exclaimed as he entered the room, oblivious to what he had just interrupted. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can't you see I'm busy, Yami! Come back later!" The pharaoh hissed, and Yugi could feel the erection at his entrance twitching. He whimpered.

"Can't you play with your whores later?" Yami said impatiently, his food tapping on the ground.

His father turned around, yellow eyes blazing. "No, I can't."

Yami's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger as he realized just who his father was playing with. Crimson eyes blazed with rage. "Let go of him immediately."

"Why should I?" The king asked, not realizing just how angry his son already was.

"I said… let … go … of … him." Yami hissed through clenched teeth, his hands balled into fists, energy radiating around him, ready to attack.

"You have no right to tell me what to do with my whores." The king said, and finally let go of Yugi. Yugi sighed in relief and hurriedly scrambled away from the pharaoh, curling up in a corner and starting to silently sob.

"He is no whore!" Yami yelled. Some slaves entered because of the loud voices, wanting to know if their masters wished something. "Leave us alone. And don't enter again until I tell you." Yami said, his voice leaving no room for objections.

"You're out of your place, son." Akhenaden said once the slaves had left.

"How dare you touch him?" Yami growled, ignoring what his father had just said.

"Oh, please forgive me." Akhenaden said mockingly. "Had I known he was your slave, I'd have left him alone." _Or at least for as long as you were not close by._ The king added in his thoughts. Unfortunately for him, Yami had always been good at reading somebody's mind. He heard every train of thought. And especially his father's thoughts of Yugi angered him beyond anything he'd ever felt before.

Yugi had tightly closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything. But unfortunately he couldn't just shut off his ears. He heard every word that was exchanged between father and son. He didn't understand why the prince chose to protect him. He hadn't even met Yami before. Why was Yami threatening his own father because of him, a whore, a nobody.

"To think you would have…if I hadn't…" Yami couldn't even pronounce the words. He felt so many emotions at the moment that he could barely think straight. Jealousy was cursing through his veins. Anger at both himself and at his father. He should never have left the palace; Yugi shouldn't have been left alone. Just because of his need to be as far away from the king as possible, Akhenaden had almost been able to rape Yugi. And relief that he had just arrived in time.

Yugi started trembling once again, as he felt magic coursing through the air. The prince and king had started to fight. He had been told many stories by Teana and the prince's mother that one day Yami would kill his father and take over the throne, that everybody was waiting for the son to finally become king, but he would have never believed it to be happening now, in front of him. What had provoked the need of Yami to become king? He'd always been told that Yami was the strongest demon in the realm, so it couldn't be that he was finally strong enough to do so. The prince's mother had always told him that her son didn't want to become king. What then had changed his mind?

"Fool!" Akhenaden hissed as he threw another spell at his son. "You've never complained about any of my whores before. Why is he so different? Why do you want me to stay away from him so badly? Don't tell me he's the one you've been waiting for. That frail boy?" Akhenaden laughed loudly. "He will probably not even live to see his tenth birthday. He has no power, no special abilities, nothing! How can you, a prince, born to be a king, fall for something so low?" Another spell was thrown at Yami. "Why don't you reconsider? Surely you can find something better."

Yami's eyes darkened with every word, his face turning into a scowl. He was not pleased with his father's words. Even a blind or a deaf could have told as much. "And I suppose you, having slept with practically every person on this planet, are the right person to advise me on whom to choose." Yami snipped, as he formed a spell in his mind, and Akhenaden was surrounded by strings of blinding light.

"What the-" Akhenaden turned around to look at the spell that was currently taking effect around him. He looked back at his son, frowning. "What are you up to?"

Yami shrugged nonchalantly. "It's time we end this charade, father. It's time for you to leave. You've occupied the throne much too long."

Yugi covered his ears as an ear-shattering scream pierced through the air. He started trembling once again, somehow not seeming to be able to stop. Would the former prince, now king Yami kill him as well?

Yugi felt Yami slowly draw closer but didn't dare looking up in fear of what he might see if he indeed did. There was this rule, after all, of commoners not being allowed to look the king in the eye. And he couldn't even be called a commoner; whores were ranked even lower than the pebbles on the streets. Whores were worth nothing.

Yami noticed the boy's trembling and didn't like it one bit. He decided to take care of the most significant cause, and took off his blue cloak. Then he knelt down in front of Yugi and draped the cloak over Yugi's naked form. He would have taken the little on in his arms, warming him himself, had he not suspected that after the day's events Yugi would probably think that he wanted to rape him as well. Because it was raping, no matter what others said. A concubine chose her profession; she knew what was going to happen and lived with her own choice. Yugi hadn't been able to choose; Yugi was no concubine.

Yugi stopped trembling in surprise when he felt the warm cloak, that had minutes before hugged the king's slender but powerful form, fall around him. He inhaled a spicy scent which strangely enough made him feel safe and quite sleepy. He had just begun to think that maybe this pharaoh wasn't as bad as his father when he was suddenly pulled into strong arms. He squeaked, afraid of what Yami wanted of him, but the king did nothing else but hold him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yugi. Never. And as long as I'm alive I won't let anybody else touch you, I promise." Yami whispered, hoping that the child heard and believed him. /Never/ he told Yugi through a mind-link that his magic had created to assure the younger one. Atemu was powerful enough to talk to anybody through their minds; he simply didn't use this power often. Mind-talking was more intimate than actual talking; you could let the other experience your feelings and thoughts. It was a lot easier to explain things that way. Yami usually only used the mind-link to emphasize a point.

Yugi heard the king telling him that nobody would ever touch him that way again. That he shouldn't be afraid, that he was better than anybody else, and many other things which he soon tuned out because of his tiredness. All he could hear was a constant, comfortable murmur. The king had a nice voice Yugi noted before falling asleep.

When Yami noticed the boy's form relaxing he smiled softly, knowing that Yugi had at least trusted him enough to fall asleep. He picked up the small form, cradled him in his arms, and then went to the door which he opened with a small burst of magic.

"Servus!" He called out softly as to not waken the boy, and one of the slaves rushed over, ready to take the burden, thinking Yami was calling because of it. Needless to say Yami didn't hand Yugi over. "Fetch my mother. I want to talk to her. I'll be waiting in my room."

The slave nodded confused. "And the king, sire?" He looked inside the room, searching for the emperor.

"The king is dead. I'm your king now." Yami stated as he left. "Make sure it is known." He added as an afterthought when he heard the slaves' multiple gasps.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yami, you're back!" Isis, Atemu's mother, announced pleased as she entered her son's chambers. Then her eyes fell on the sleeping form on Atemu's bed. "Thank goodness!" She exclaimed softly, and stepped over to the bed, looking down at the boy that she had come to love as much as she loved her own son. She softly ran her hand over Yugi's cheek, a motherly smile tugging on her lips. Then she turned back towards Yami. "The rumor is true then?"

"Which rumor?" Yami asked, feigning ignorance. "There are always a lot of rumors coursing through the palace."

"The rumor that you killed your father...because of Yugi." Isis specified.

"Ah." Yami smiled darkly. "I see they've also found out about that part."

"The slaves told us they could hear you and your father arguing about Yugi." Isis continued softly, not entirely sure of her son's reaction, fearing he might be mad.

"I suppose it's good that they all know about it then; safes me the trouble of announcing his immunity myself." Yami said decidedly. "They should leave him alone, knowing what a vengeful spirit I can be." Yami chuckled dryly.

"The rumors have also gained him a lot of enemies." Isis reminded her son. "Especially the concubines will be jealous. They've been his only friends for years. How will he take it?"

"He will find new friends, better ones." Yami stated. "The high priest will from now on teach him. I want you to have the servants prepare a large room close to my own chambers. That's where Yugi will be staying." Yami started walking up and down the room, thinking about everything that needed to be done, and telling his mother some of it. "You yourself will move up here as well. From now on you're no whore anymore. Your duty is to make sure that Yugi is safe. I want to be informed of everything concerning his well-being."

Yami sighed deeply, his mind partially already occupied by all the things he had to do now he had become king. "I will tell Seth all the other important things. You two will be responsible for Yugi whenever I can't be close by."

Isis nodded understandingly. "I will ask the servants to do as you wished. May I take a room close to Yugi then? He might feel more comfortable in his new surroundings if he knew at least one of the faces."

Yami nodded, and sighed again. "I suppose I cannot avoid my work any longer. Mother, please take good care of him. I will let everybody know of your rank. Nobody will look down on you anymore."

"Thank you, Yami." Isis bowed again. "Now go and start working. The sooner you do, the sooner you'll be able to come back."

Yami left the room with confident strides, one hand rubbing his temple as he felt a headache approaching. He hated ruling a country. He had been able to evade it for so long, and now it had unexpectedly closed in on him.

-Tbc-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I know Akhenaden and Isis aren't the real names of Atemu's parents but I couldn't remember them. I'm not even sure if his mother's name was ever mentioned. If anybody knows the names, though, please enlighten me. I'll change them then. Thank you!

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Key to My Heart – Chapter Three**

**Author:** Erudit

This chapter is dedicated to all those who are still willing to read my stories.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Blablabla_- Thoughts

"blablabla"- normal talking

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Is the rumor true?" Yugi wanted to know.

"What rumor?" Seth asked back. The two of them were currently walking through the city. Or better said: Seth was walking and Yugi was balancing on the wall next to the street, arms spread out in an attempt to balance himself.

"That Yami is in love with a boy, living in the palace. Everybody is talking about it." Yugi clarified.

"Well, most rumors are based on some truth at least."

"Have I met the boy then?" Yugi scrunched up his nose as he thought about it.

"I would think it very likely that you've met him." Seth said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I don't remember meeting him." Yugi pouted, and almost fell of the wall because of not paying attention to where he was putting his feet.

"He's not one who likes to be in the center of attention." Seth explained.

"Oh." Yugi nodded in understanding. "So…what's he like?" He stopped and turned to fully look at Seth.

Seth shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. "It's hard to describe a person with just a few words."

"Teana told me that he is nothing special, that he has no talents whatsoever. She said nobody understood how Yami could fall in love with somebody like him." Yugi stared at his shoes, a pensive look on his face. He didn't like it when people talked bad about somebody. Even though he couldn't recall ever meeting him, he still felt sympathy for the slighted boy. Yugi then continued his balancing act on the wall.

"Well, I sure hope you put more trust in Yami's opinion than in Teana's. Do you really think he'd fall in love with somebody who didn't deserve it?" Seth questioned in a stern voice, as he always did when lecturing the younger boy.

Yugi shook his head immediately. "Of course not. I'm sure the boy's a great person!" Yugi smiled broadly, as always in a good mood and quite used to Seth's harsh sounding voice.

Then, after some contemplating: "But why does Teana say those things about him? Surely she must trust the pharaoh's decisions as well?" Yugi once again stopped his balancing and crouched on top of the wall, so that he was as tall as Seth who had been walking on the street a meter below him.

Seth sighed, a slight scowl on his face. "Because she is jealous." He would have to inform Yami about this. How dared Teana talk bad about Yugi in third person to Yugi himself!

"Jea-lous?" Yugi asked mystified, tilting his head at the new word. "What does **jea-lous** mean?"

"It means that she wants to be the person that Yami is in love with. She envies the boy for having Yami love him. She is talking bad about him because she is angry that he has something she lacks." Seth explained, hoping it had made sense to the boy. He hated having to give definitions.

"Oh." Yugi mumbled, in his mind still pondering over the words, trying to find out if he really understood what he'd just been told.

"We should go back to the palace, little one. It's time for you to go back to your studies. I think Bakura wanted to teach you something about algebra." Seth gently reminded the younger one.

Ryou Bakura was a great fan of numbers, and therefore a terrific mathematician, his only fault being that he wished everybody loved figures as much as he did. Since Yami had taken over the throne, Bakura had been in charge of the kingdom's budget and everything else concerning calculations.

"Okay!" Yugi said enthusiastically, and jumped down from the wall next to Seth.

The older one watched amused as Yugi ran back towards the palace, pretending to be an insect, arms stretched out, and flailing wildly. He was humming and buzzing loudly, hoping to sound as real as possible. Sometimes Seth wondered how Yami could have known that Yugi would like to play so much.

Once Seth arrived at the palace he could see Yugi and Bakura talking avidly to each other, the older one trying to explain what you had to do if you wanted to solve a square root, and the other wondering if they couldn't tackle more difficult topics by now, as he was quite bored with those simple equations.

With a smile Seth said his good-byes and went inside to look for the pharaoh. It always surprised him how Yugi was able to be so enthusiastic about everything without dropping dead in the evening. To every normal person it was exhausting to be doing and learning as many things as Yugi did, but the younger one seemed to have a limitless amount of energy.

Seth found Yami in the throne-room, where the king was currently scanning through a pile of papers, requests, gifts and else. The former king Akhenaden hadn't really cared for his subject's problems and needs, and Yami had spent the past four years trying to remedy his father's errors and neglect. The trade had just begun to flourish once again, and most people were by now quite satisfied with their circumstances.

Yami was a good king but because of this he was also quite busy. They hadn't been able to leave the capital unless it was to inspect rotten bridges or dams, rebuild houses, defend the country against savages or solve minor disputes. All the free time Yami spent with Yugi, intent on getting to know the younger one as good as possible, and letting Yugi get to know him as well.

"How are you today, pharaoh?" Seth asked good-naturedly, knowing he'd once again get a rebuffing for his formal address. Yami didn't like being called pharaoh by his friends.

As Seth had expected Yami looked up with a glare, and snorted annoyed. "Why don't you help me sift through all these papers and ask me that question again once we're done?"

Although it most certainly didn't fall into Seth's responsibility to look through the pile of documents, he nevertheless sat down next to his cousin, wanting to relieve him of as much work as he possibly could. Yami deserved having some spare time to spend with Yugi. Especially when Teana told the little one such nonsense!

Meanwhile Yugi and Bakura had sat down under one of the few trees that surrounded the palace, and were skimming through the problems to find an adequately difficult one for Yugi to solve.

"Your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it Yugi?" Bakura questioned even though he knew the date as well as his own birthday. All of Yami's and consequently all of Yugi's friends knew the date by heart. They'd even planned a surprise birthday party for him. "How old will you be then?"

"Ten." Yugi answered with a knowing smile. He was too smart for tricks like that. He'd found out about the planned party weeks ago.

"And what do you wish for?" Bakura wanted to know, not having realized that the younger one was already onto him. Yami had asked him to find out what Yugi wished for, so that he could get it for him. The others already had most of their presents. It was easy to find something to give to Yugi. He loved games and challenges of all kind, liked to read, was quite fond of animals, and took care of almost every plant in the palace (which was probably the reason for them still having some plants in the palace).

"Why would you want to know?" Yugi asked back, feigning innocence, and then became absorbed in solving one of the difficult problems. Absentmindedly he remarked "I thought you already had a present. Didn't you get the book?"

"Oh…well…" Bakura stuttered, caught by surprise. He should have known Yugi had found out about his presents already. He just wondered how Yami managed to keep his own a secret from Yugi all the time.

One of the first magic abilities that Seth had made Yugi aware of had been of reading somebody's mind. Yugi had been barely seven at that time, and by now because of the young one's extensive practicing Yugi had become really good in it, excelling even most of the elder demons. Yami had been quite proud, Bakura remembered, but now even the pharaoh had to be careful that Yugi wouldn't read his thoughts. It wasn't time for Yugi yet to find out that Atemu was in love with him.

"I was just wondering what else you've wished for." Bakura said, glad that he'd been able to think of something plausible.

"Oh." Yugi remarked, not entirely convinced but he let it slide. He scribbled down a few numbers, and handed the paper over to Bakura.

Bakura smiled, once he had skimmed through everything that Yugi had written down. "You're really good by now. I think you are right about it being time for us to tackle more difficult assignments. Why don't you accompany me into the observatory, and we calculate the distance of the stars together? Maybe we'll even discover a new one, what do you think? I'll let you name it…"

Yugi nodded enthusiastically but that was nothing new. He had nodded the same way when Bakura had suggested measuring the roads, and he'd been quite bored the entire rest of the afternoon.

"There's something I've always wished for but didn't dare mentioning." Yugi finally answered Bakura's question from before. "I was afraid you'd think me ungrateful. After all, you've done so much for me…"

"None of us would ever think you ungrateful." Bakura contradicted. "We want you to be happy. If it is anything that can be acquired, then tell us about it."

Yugi looked up at Bakura unsurely. "I just wish for more trees and flowers. The entire city is grey. There are no colors anywhere. And I'm not allowed to leave the city without any one of you accompanying me. I just wish there was a park somewhere to sit in." Yugi looked back to the ground sheepishly. "But I know demons don't like the flora that much. Most of them even hate it."

Bakura looked at Yugi thoughtfully. Partly the younger one was right. There were some demons that really detested vegetation of any kind. But most didn't. There had even been a time when there had been a park behind the palace. The reason for it not being there anymore was that parts of it had always gotten destroyed, animals eaten. It had simply been too much work to keep the garden as it had been.

"Do you think Seth is ever going to teach me illusion spells?" Yugi changed the topic skillfully. "Teana told me how she used an illusion spell on one of her more tiring costumers, making him think they had already finished their business. She said if you were really good at it, you could even make a person believe he was dying or nurse a person back to health much faster than he'd normally heal; but she also mentioned you had to be really good to be able to concentrate enough so that the illusion seems real. She said mortals don't have enough skill to do so." Yugi looked at his toes sadly.

His greatest wish was to get as good as all his friends. He didn't want them to constantly worry about him, and he wanted to be able to help them instead of them always having to help him. He'd been told his entire life that mortals couldn't really achieve anything in their lives; that he was only able to do magic because the pharaoh was lending him some of his powers. Although most of his friends had told him otherwise several times, he had never truly managed to believe them. His ability to read other people's minds hadn't done anything to help him in that regard; he'd heard demons call him frail, pathetic and many other things, equally damaging to his pride.

"You'd just have to ask him to teach you, and I think he would jump at the chance." Bakura told Yugi.

"Are you sure?" Yugi mumbled. "I wouldn't be too weak to concentrate enough? Could I be able to create realistic illusions?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Why shouldn't you be? After all we've seen you do at such young an age, I'm pretty sure you could master any technique you wanted to learn." Bakura smiled, bent down, and ruffled Yugi's hair gently. "But you're still a child. You should play more instead of spending all your time learning more difficult spells. You'll have enough time to learn them once you're older. Believe me; the time when people expect you to take on responsibilities comes faster than you think."

Yugi nodded, but wasn't entirely convinced. Teana's words still haunted his thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She did what?!" Yami yelled once Seth had told him about Teana. His fists tightened, and clouds of electricity surrounded his hands, effectively destroying the desk beneath them.

"I don't think that was the only thing she told Yugi. I'm quite sure there was more to it, and Yugi just didn't think it was worth mentioning. If you ask me, it's time to send her away. I cannot say for sure how much damage she's already done." Seth said, his blue eyes looking out the window, directly at Yugi, who was currently inspecting his toes.

"He's getting shyer by the minute. As if somebody was telling him he wasn't worth being in our presence." Seth told Yami. "I'm almost certain she is the reason for it."

"I think it's time I have a few words with her." Yami's eyes flashed dangerously as he went to the door.

Seth felt the magic swirling dangerously around the pharaoh. It was in situations like these that Yami's power was obvious to all those around him. The king could kill with a single thought if he wanted.

The only reason Teana had been allowed to stay in Yugi's presence despite her continuous misbehavior had been Yugi's feelings for the whore. They hadn't wanted to separate the boy from somebody he considered his friend. But Teana's removal from the palace had been long since overdue, Seth thought satisfied.

Yami stalked darkly through the corridors in the direction of the dungeons, slaves ducking into adjoining rooms and hallways when noticing his sour mood. The king wasn't known for unjust treatment; nevertheless nobody wanted to risk the possibility.

"Where is Teana?" Yami growled to the closest concubine once he had entered the dungeon. The girl flinched and trembled beneath his gaze, and shakily indicated a room to the far right.

With a gush of magic, Yami pushed open the door, and strode inside, his magic furiously reaching out and destroying the closest ceramic vases while shaking all the furniture in the room, and making the bed flow three feet up in the air.

"Did you think none of us would pick up your atrocious behavior?!" he growled.

Teana spun around, trying hard to look innocent. As Yami never voluntarily approached her for anything else beside Yugi, it was pretty obvious to her what this talk would be about. "I'm sorry, my pharaoh, but I have no idea what you could possibly mean." She said, nevertheless.

Her faked innocence only incensed Yami further. "Do not ridicule my intelligence, whore." He snarled, his eyes flashing a bright crimson and promising death. "I expect you to be gone in the morrow."

"What?!" Teana's eyes widened horrified, suddenly realizing that the pharaoh was serious. For a concubine her age it would be impossible to continue her work outside of the palace. Nobody would take her.

"Did you think Yugi's innocence would forever keep you safe from me?" scoffed Yami. "I've given you one too many chances, whore. It's time for you to once again learn how to reap what you sowed. For Yugi's sake I have indulged your behavior far too long."

Having said all that needed to be told, he elegantly turned around and left the room, his cloak billowing around him, and his nose scrunched up in obvious disgust. He hated being in the presence of one of the concubines.

Over his shoulder he called: "Should I or one of my advisors still find you somewhere on the palace's grounds tomorrow, I shall take care to see you adequately punished, and not even Yugi's presence will keep me from doing it."

Actually, Yugi's presence would very likely keep him from doing anything that could frighten or disgust the boy but the concubine didn't need to know it. Additionally, it would be easy to lure Teana away from Yugi and take care of her privately without the boy ever finding out.

Five minutes later, Yami was once again in the throne room, his mood not yet completely improved. He noticed his cousin had taken it upon him to ask the servants for another table they could work on.

"You actually told her to be gone by tomorrow?" Seth repeated incredulous once they were alone behind closed doors. It would not do for any servant to overhear their talks.

Even though Yami paid them well, they both knew that other demons had spies in the palace, informing them of every event taking place. Also, some of the servants were quite fond of Yugi and would tell him anything they said about Teana (that was, if the young one ever considered asking).

"What explanation are you going to give him?" Seth asked, his thoughts still on the small boy that now sat in the astronomy tower together with Bakura, looking up at the stars through a huge telescope.

Atemu sighed.

"You realize he will know you sent her away." Seth continued. "It's impossible to keep it silent; even if he didn't go look for her every day."

Another sigh followed in the silence, telling the high priest that his cousin had not yet found an adequate answer.

"Maybe you can convince Marik to act as a scapegoat." Seth suggested. "He's insane enough to agree to that."

"And what reason do you want me to tell Yugi exactly?" Yami wanted to know, a sarcastic smile touching his lips. "That she indecently approached Marik?" It was only a rhetoric question, of course.

Seth made a face. He had not yet met a woman who had wanted to be closer than five feet to Marik.

The grave-keeper looked scary with all his battle scars and tattoos, his behavior was atrocious because he loved to insult everybody he didn't like (which was anybody aside from his friends Bakura, Yami, Seth, Jono and Yugi).

The worst part about Marik were his dark violet eyes, though. They sent shivers down everybody's spine when he looked at them directly, a feat that Yami only managed when he was really incensed. And when the pharaoh was livid, people were usually too distracted by lightening crashing down all around them to notice his deadly eyes.

Even Seth and Yami had difficulty looking Marik into his eyes. They could only wonder how his relationship with Bakura worked. Yami had suggested they never looked at each other, which would explain why Bakura sometimes walked around with chocolate-covered hair from one of his meetings with his boyfriend without even realizing it.

"Well," Seth hesitated, "you never know with Teana." Of course they both knew Teana had never expressed any interest in anybody else besides the pharaoh.

Yami snorted undignified. "I think I need a better reason. Yugi will never believe this, and Marik cannot guard his thoughts well enough from him." As an afterthought, he added: "Besides, I think Marik left for this bridge-affair."

"Too bad." Seth mumbled. "There goes a perfect argument."

Yami rolled his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yugi!"

The boy looked up when hearing his name, and saw a blonde figure running towards him. He smiled brightly when he recognized his friend, and greeted politely: "Hello Jono."

Bakura had just left him to his own device a few seconds ago. The white-haired demon had wanted to say good-bye to his boyfriend. Marik was supposed to look at another bridge that needed to be repaired. This was approximately the twentieth bridge one of the advisors had looked at during only that one month.

"I hope you are hungry." Jono said enthusiastically. "I've tried something new and you have to test it for me."

Because Jono loved to eat, and devoured giant, long prepared meals in seconds, the previous head cook of the palace had quit his job in an angry huff about two years ago when one of his fabulous creations had been insulted by disappearing into Jono's stomach too fast, and ever since then Jono had taken over this position.

Everybody always declared that Jono was much better at this position than the previous cook had been, but these people consisted of Seth, Jono's boyfriend, Bakura, who was nice to just about everybody, and Marik, who always seconded his boyfriend's claim; therefore, Yugi suspected, they were all a bit partial. Nevertheless, Jono had yet to cook something that Yugi didn't voluntarily eat. And that was the reason why Yugi let the other drag him into the direction of the kitchen.

"Did you hear that Yami finally kicked out Teana?" Jono wanted to know on their way.

Yugi shook his head distressed. Why had the pharaoh asked Teana to leave the palace? She was one of his best friends!

"Yes." Jono continued, knowing that he had the young boy's attention. "Seth finally asked him to. She's simply tried to get him one too many times. She literally jumped him this time, you know? They tumbled down one entire staircase because of her _enthusiasm_."

Yugi frowned. This reaction to Seth wasn't really typical for Teana. He wouldn't put it quite past her to jump the pharaoh; after all even he knew she was in love with Yami, but to also act this way with Seth…

"Yes." Jono continued, oblivious to Yugi's skepticism. "And last time she absolutely refused to leave our bed-room." He scrunched up his nose. "How she even managed to get in without one of us is beyond me. Seth usually wards our chambers."

Maybe Teana had mistaken Seth for Yami, Yugi decided after thinking about this affair for some time. Even though Seth was normally a lot taller and Yami a lot stronger magically, they sometimes disguised themselves as the other one to suit their own purposes. Maybe Teana had expected Yami to come into Seth's room. After all, Jono had no reason to lie to Yugi.

Once they had entered the kitchen, Jono took distinct pleasure into stuffing Yugi with one of his new creations after the other until Yugi was so full that he absolutely refused eating anything else. The young boy couldn't even return to his own chambers after having eaten all this food. He had to wait for somebody to carry him upstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yami found Yugi in the kitchen, rubbing his belly and moaning from time to time. He immediately assumed the worst, and began checking Yugi over for any signs of fever or poisoning. After having checked Yugi's temperature for the fifth time, he finally relaxed to Yugi telling him innocently he had only eaten a little bit too much. This statement, of course, earned Jono a light glare.

"How was your day, little one?" Yami inquired once he had calmed down. He gently traced the boy's cheekbones with one finger. Yugi was so delicate that the pharaoh was always afraid to somehow harm the boy. Demons were known to possess extraordinary strength even without adding magic to their gestures.

"Ryou and I calculated the distance to Atair, Wega and Capella." Yugi told the pharaoh enthusiastically. "And he said tomorrow we would continue with Beteigeuze, Sirius and Aldebaran." The young boy was now almost bouncing in his seat because of his excitement.

"I take it you like to calculate the distance to the stars." An affectionate smile touched Yami's lips.

"Yes." Yugi nodded vigorously. "Of course it would be even better if Bakura let me calculate how long the light of these stars takes to reach us or how fast they move away from us or when they will most likely implode but Bakura said I'm not ready for this kind of calculations yet." Yugi pouted endearingly. "He fears they might be too difficult."

"I'm sure Bakura will let you calculate when these stars are going to implode soon." Yami purred, tracing Yugi's stubborn chin with his finger. "Just give him a little bit time. Maybe it's too difficult for him." He jested, feeling Bakura's presence somewhere behind him.

"Hey!" the tomb-robber exclaimed indignantly, just as Yami had expected.

Yami winked at Yugi, and rose back to his feet in one fluid motion.

"Ah, you absolutely have to try this creation as well!" Jono reappeared by Yugi's side and pushed something sweet and squishy into Yugi's mouth just as the boy wanted to protest to eating even one more bite.

Yami wanted to save Yugi from Jono's over-enthusiasm but Bakura's next words made him forget his intention: "He told me what he would like from you for his birthday."

They stepped into the hallway, Yami now completely focused on Bakura. "And what did he say?"

Bakura whispered to him Yugi's wish for a park because he wasn't allowed to leave the city on his own. Then, he added: "I'm almost certain he knows about the party already. Somebody must have slipped up." The tomb-robber complained, finishing in a childish whine.

Yami frowned. "Most likely not. He probably saw it in one of the servant's minds. You know how their thoughts sometimes jump at you even when you try not to listen. After all, this fact has given any of us a headache some time or another."

Bakura simply harrumphed, glowering at the wall in front of him.

Yami took his time to make sure Yugi was still alright. He secretly let some of Jono's food experiments disappear. Jono sadly failed to realize that not everybody could consume as much food as he himself tended to on a regular occasion.

"Next time we have to try to organize everything without anybody's help if that's the only way to keep Yugi from spoiling our fun." Bakura finally decided. "It's most annoying that we can't surprise him this year." The tomb-robber sighed disappointed. He loved nothing more than to see astonished or shocked faces.

There had been times when Bakura had enjoyed hiding in shadowy corners and jumping out in front of servants unexpectedly just to give them a good scare. He had unfortunately had to stop, though, because those ungrateful slaves had complained to Yami and had announced they would quit if Bakura continued having his fun. The tomb-robber had been miffed for weeks after this until Yami had allowed him to install all kinds of traps in the new crypt for the previous pharaoh.

Bakura had been especially amused when just one day later they had been asked to rescue a priest out of the tomb, who had incidentally taken a wrong turn into the antechamber of Akhenaden's treasure room. It had taken them some time until they were able to come to aid because they had all been laughing so hard. Of course, this thieving priest had shortly after been dismissed.

"And we cannot change the date anymore because Marik will not return until the day of the party." Bakura complained, a gloomy look adorning his face. Once again all his fun had been ruined.

One of the stoves across the room exploded because of Bakura's bad temper. Luckily, Yami had been able to raise an adequate shield for Yugi and Jono in time. He was used to the tomb-robber's disappointed reactions.

"When did Marik leave?" Yami wanted to know. He had thought the grave-keeper had left hours ago.

"Just now. He wanted to say goodbye to me appropriately before leaving." Bakura had the grace to blush at his words.

"Thank you for your advice." Yami looked back to Yugi, and remembered he had wanted to save the little one from Jono's cooking abilities. Jono never knew when to stop.

"That's quite enough, Jono." Yami said, sweeping back into the room and glowering at the cook for good measure. "Yugi still wants to fit through the door once you are done."

"Forgive me, pharaoh." Jono smiled sheepishly, and turned immediately to his new victim: Bakura. The white-haired demon would have fled had he known what was in store for him. Alas, he didn't know about it, and he remained to be tortured with delicious food and several sheet of papyrus for distinct descriptions of his sensations while eating.

"What would you like to do now, little one." Yami turned to Yugi, ignoring Bakura's wails for help, and once again traced the younger one's cheek. He simply couldn't keep from touching the boy.

Yugi smiled at him and suggested they went back to his room. Because Yami had bought Yugi a lot of games, he didn't protest, thinking the boy might want to play something with him. He always encouraged Yugi to treat him as he would treat anybody else in the castle.

Yami was therefore very surprised when Yugi asked him surreptitiously to show him an illusion and then wanted to know the mechanics behind the spell. In the end, Yami had to defer these explanations to the next day, and told Seth to take care of it. As much as he liked to teach Yugi himself, he could think of many other things he wanted to do with the boy. The little time he spent with Yugi was supposed to be filled with something else beside studies.

Furthermore, now that he knew about Yugi's birthday wish, he had a lot of work to do.

-tbc-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for bearing with me!**

If any of you have wishes or suggestions for what should happen next, please feel free to inform me of them.

I will probably write one more chapter with Yugi being ten (including the party), and then he will be at the age of 16, and the relationship with Yami will become more than just platonic love.

Please tell me about any scenes you'd like to see (or even just words that should be included).


End file.
